


Dirty Talk

by infinitemonkeyswriting



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitemonkeyswriting/pseuds/infinitemonkeyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12th Doctor / River Song : The 12th Doctor (Peter Capaldi) has just regenerated and he discovers he has a penchant for cursing. Feeling it won't be welcomed by his companions he goes to River. Smut ensues, a new kink is discovered or something because PWP. Rated M. "Oneshot" First Ch. is pretty tame. Will probably get pretty explicit later. Very light bondage / dominant Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been writing for my Sherlock story. I'm still alive. Here's a treat, a little 2-3 part oneshot because I couldn't find anything similar. Apparently the news is to new. Anyways... really dirty talking 12th Doctor / River Song. Inspired by all the jokes that he's going to cuss every chance he gets. Please forgive the bad cussing dialogue on my part, just feel slightly uncomfortable as I don't cuss. I'm better at the dirty talk (lol) which is more in the next part.
> 
> Oh and please note I am super confused about their timeline so I'm not even going to dwell into any specifics. For this little part she is not getting younger as he gets older. As for the 12th Doctor I unfortunately imagine him as this sad adorkable guy that occasionally overreacts (this is most likely because I first saw Peter Capaldi in Fortysomething - yeah, with House and Sherlock, that show).
> 
> And for everyone that doesn't want an older Doctor because he's not hot/sexy, wtf. Even though I'm writing this... 2 things. 1 That's not what the show is about. 2 He's not ugly, are you blind?!

The doctor tentatively poked his head out of the TARDIS.

There was River waiting for him just as he'd expected. The sound of the TARDIS always called to her, woke her even when it was no louder than a whisper.

"You regenerated!" She ran over to him, almost jumped him in her excitement.

"Hey-" he protested and let her down, "bit of an older body here."

"I like it." River raked her fingers through his graying hair. She stared everywhere but his eyes, cataloguing all his features. "Closer to my age for once."

The doctor frowned.

"The young you was nice sweetie but he was ...childish sometimes."

"How do you know I'm not?!" The doctor tried to pull out of her grip but River wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

She looked into his eyes, truly looked at them for the first time. "I know you. I know when it's you and when it's just the body and I can see this one suits you."

He smirked and relaxed. "You think?"

"Yes..." She whispered against his lips and then she was kissing him for the first time.

He went rigid, like it was his first kiss. His hands froze midair. His lips shut at her intruding tongue.

River pulled away, eyebrow raised. "How long ago did you regenerate?"

"Minutes." He shrugged. "Oh I've been meaning to ask... The hair-"

River shook her head.

The doctor frowned.

"Come here. Let's try that again. Everything must feel brand new." She traced the shell of his ear and he shivered. "And you're very sensitive." Her breath ghosted over his lips.

The doctor bit his lip. "There's one thing though..."

"Yes?"

"It's very odd, I think you'll like it..."

"What is it? A mark?" she immediately started searching, tugging at his collar. "Is it a tattoo? I want to see!"

He gripped his hands. "No, nothing like that."

River pouted.

"Almost got in a bit of trouble. That's why I locked myself up in the TARDIS and came here."

"What is it?" She stroked his cheek. He looked distressed like he was trying to bottle something in.

"Ah, fuck. I was fucking cursing everywhere and I thought I was missing an arm. And I thought bollocks, how am I going to get around now. And bananas tasted fucking awful like piss or something. Then fishfingers and custard? Was I some sort of bloody lunatic last time?"

River giggled. "Don't worry. I have a bit of a dirty mouth too. Just kept it down around mum and dad."

The doctor grinned.

"God, I love your new smile." She rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip.

"I haven't even fucking seen myself properly in the mirror."

"I still like it, and that accent...mmm." Rivers lips touched his lightly again. "Are you ready to kiss me properly now?"

"Fuck yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind if you follow that this first part was super tame. I don't have the next parts written so I can't be sure just how far I'm going to take this. Im just going to say, this is NOT 50 shades of gray! That should be like the new warning for really explicit stories because you know, that book is tame compared to some of the stuff you can find online.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note... I can't remember if 11 now wears a waistcoat under the jacket... But whatever the hell it is I know it has a lot of buttons.
> 
> Warnings for um dirty talk. I made it as nice? as possible while still keeping it hot and filthy so there's like a million uses of fuck, and the c word is in there, but I didn't want to go as far as bitch and whore and stuff. There's also some very mild bondage (its so vanilla I almost didn't put a warning) and Doctor is a bit dominant (which we never get! Why is River always dominant ugh...).
> 
> Oh and sorry Doctor isn't capitalized. I'm writing this on an iPhone and it doesn't auto correct doctor, see, so, I'll have to do a find and replace later on my desktop. It was enough of a mess having to capitalize River (which I'm sure I missed at times).

The doctor spun them around and pressed her against the TARDIS. He kissed her then, hard. His hands reached for her hips, no longer the tentative hands of the younger Doctor. He remembered for a moment that perhaps this was why she had been, no, would be so mad at him at the library, so astonished at seeing him so young.

He pushed the thought away and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. River melted against him and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He wanted her. He needed her in a way he'd never needed her before. She was the only person who knew him, who truly knew him. He tore his lips away and kissed along her jaw. "Let's go inside."

And they did, but they didn't make it much further. The TARDIS had redecorated, but they weren't paying attention. The doctor just dragged her to the closest room shrugging off his jacket and trying but failing to undo the buttons on his waistcoat along the way. "Why the fuck they I choose to wear this thing. It's highly inconvenient. Bloody buttons. Fucking-"

River laughed and sat him down on the bed and made him lay back. "How about this." She straddled him and started undoing the buttons. "You calm down a bit. Take this slow. I'll undo the buttons."

The doctor's eyes opened wide. River thought she'd gotten what she'd wanted but the truth was he'd panicked. That uncontrollable desire came back. That need to be with her.

"No," he growled and he flipped them over.

"I see you've still got-"

He cut her off with a bruising kiss. One of his hands trailed down her thigh and guided it around his hips. He was rock hard and when he pressed into her she moaned against his lips. He hummed in contentment.

River tried to take his waistcoat off again but he pinned her arms above her head. She gasped and frowned trying her best to look mad.

The doctor pressed his cheek to her ear and whispered, "I know you like it. Don't you try to deny it now. I got a new body, not amnesia. I've fucked you before."

River gasped and shifted beneath him but that only made the situation worse.

"I know you always wanted to say it. I could see it on the tip of your tongue, but you didn't because I didn't. Because it was always making love. Well what if I told you... I. Want. To. Fuck. You. Hmm? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes..." Her voice was tiny, high pitched.

"Say it. Tell me. How do you want me to fuck you? Tied up, like this?" He squeezed her leg. "From behind? Slow?" He rolled his hips against hers. "Hard? Fast? Deep? Hmm? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for the rest of the day?"

River moaned.

"Or... should I just lick your wet little cunt for hours and hours," he nibbled at her neck, "drive you crazy while I get myself off?" He ground into her again.

"Uh, just fuck me. Just fuck, do anything."

The doctor smirked and shuffled back on the bed and onto his knees. He finally undid the buttons on his waistcoat and shrugged it off. River tried to hook her legs around him, tried to drag him back to her, but he didn't let her. "Take your clothes off." He ordered.

"Gladly," she licked her lips and slipped her shirt off revealing a simple black bra. The doctor gave her a look though and she slipped that off too.

He helped her with her trousers until she was just laying there in a pair of knickers. He then unbuckled his belt and slipped it off, but did not take off his trousers. River whined impatiently and tugged on them.

"Patience." he teased. "Get back, grab the headboard. I want to see if you can restrain yourself for once."

River grinned and did as he asked. She thought it would be easy. She expected him to come closer now. To kneel between her legs. To fuck her like he'd promised her or to kiss her at the very least.

But instead still kneeling where she couldn't really reach him, he slipped one hand past the elastic on his pants and wrapped it around his cock. He closed his eyes and sighed with bliss as he stroked a few times.

River made an almost inhuman noise of frustration. She tried to dig her heels into his knees and drag him closer but he was to heavy.

The doctor stroked himself one last time then removed his hand and grinned. He crawled over to her, letting his trousers slip as he did. "Desperate for me to fuck you?" He ground into her center. It was amazing. With so few layers between them he could feel her, so warm, so hot and wet.

He slipped the soaked panties off her and then slipped two fingers in. River rotated her hips. "What if its just my two fingers. Are you that desperate? Can you come with just two fingers? In. Out." He said the words but did not move his hand, forcing her instead to provide the friction.

River didn't reply. She let out a strangled moan and then pressed her forehead to her arm.

"Hmm?" He asked, crawling closer, nudging her cheek with his nose. "Come on. I'm curious." He helped her a bit, curling his fingers, stroking her now in just the right places.

River looked at him, eyes wide and desperate. "Maybe- Yes- I don't know... If you talked like that the entire time."

The doctor grinned. River tried to lean in for a kiss but he leaned back, clearly playing the dominant thing all the way.

"Please, kiss me." But when she begged like that he could not deny her. It was just a game in the end. So he kissed her, deeply, tenderly. "Love you," he whispered and then they were back.

He stopped and licked his fingers, taking his time, sucking on one and then the other. He could see River's fingers itching to let go of the headboard as she watched transfixed. He kissed down her chest and cupped her breasts. He licked and stroked everywhere but where she wanted most. Her impatience grew thin and she let go of the headboard and directed his head towards her nipple.

"What the fuck did I say?" He bit her nipple hard, then retreated. Grabbing his bow tie he tied her up. River tugged but she was secure.

"You like that don't you?" He nibbled on her other nipple. "You love me biting you, marking you, because you're mine aren't you? Mine to play with." He peppered kisses down her stomach. "Mine to mark." He scrapped his teeth across her hipbone and she hissed. "Mine to fuck."

River moaned loudly as his tongue darted between her lips. He teased for a moment, darting about, and then he sucked hard on her clit. It was a good thing he'd restrained her. River arched her back and shook at the sudden onslaught before relaxing as the Doctor stroked her sides.

She exhaled and enjoyed the new level of sensations. One of the doctor's hands pinched and tweaked her nipples while the other went down and the suddenly two, three, four fingers were filling her. She tensed, she didn't dare say anything in case he stopped. But he already knew. He smiled and hummed and as he licked her, the vibrations sending her over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... not sure how explicit the sex is going to be. Kind of undecided. But there will be some angst and stuff, I've dropped hints of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it's been so long. Kind of hadn't been in the mood until the special aired the other day. Thought I'd come back with a late holiday surprise. I'll end it in this part. Though might continue in the future, exploring their relationship because we only got like 5 seconds of Peter Capaldi and I'm already in withdrawal.
> 
> Warnings for light bdsm. Well, I consider it light.

"Who told you you could cum?" His voice was soft, low like velvet.

"I thought-"

"Nevermind what you thought. You're a bad girl River song and bad girls need to be punished." He slid his fingers across her folds making her shiver from the over stimulation, then down, somewhere else altogether. "It's been a long time since we did this? Hasn't it?"

River couldn't help but bite back a moan. His finger was right there teasing. He took his hands away for a moment and then she felt something cold press against her. How he'd hidden the bottle of lube she'd never know. And then his finger was entering her, slow and fast all at the same time. A pleasurable burn. Then it was two fingers, then three. Sher arched into him and bit back a moan. "Don't cum." He reminded her and she mewled in frustration.

He knelt and edged closer, his cock straining in the air. With one hand he kept her open and ready and with the other he stroked his cock until it was nice and slick everywhere.

River hooked her legs around his waist again trying to drag him in and this time he let her. She was more than ready for him.

For the briefest of moments he lost his composure. A low moan escaped his lips and then a soft growl as he sunk all the way in.

He kissed her breasts and nibbled at her collarbone until she urged him to move. And move he did. His rhythm became erratic. Now he was the one loosing control.

He paused and untied her from the headboard. "Turn over. Turn over. He gasped in her ear. She raised an eyebrow but complied and then he was taking her slowly from behind, his hands pressing, marking the skin on her back.

He gave her a small slap, loving how she felt when she flexed against the blow. River grunted against the pillows. "Do you like that? Should spank you for real one of these days."

But it was all getting too much for him now. He curved himself around her, pressed his head against her warm skin. He slipped his hands down her stomach and to her clit, massaging, getting them both right on the edge again.

"Say my name," he pleaded. "Say it, please."

She did.

"Again," he groaned.

She couldn't manage it though. It was long and difficult to pronounce, and she lost all concentration. She managed to gasp, "Doctor," just before she went over the edge.

"Fuck." he followed a few short thrusts after. He slid out and collapsed on the bed beside her. River turned to look at him.

He was panting softly, exhausted. His eyes were closed and one arm was pressed against his forehead. She stroked his chest.

"What's gotten into you?"

He flushed and stood up suddenly, leaving for the bathroom without a word.

"Doctor?"

She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Go away!"

She tried the door, expecting it to be locked, but it gave way. Apparently the Tardis was on her side. The doctor was sitting on the toilet. He pressed his head into his hands when he saw her. "I said go the fuck away."

River knelt down in front of him instead. "Tell me what's wrong please." She took one of his hands in hers and stroked it softly.

"I'm different."

"I've noticed."

He pushed her hand away at the remark.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just want to help." She pressed her hand to his and transmitted her emotions through their telepathic link. He relaxed a bit at that.

"I'm all fucking wrong." he protested. "See, I'm rude and I'm... rough... and I can't..."

"You're not wrong and if you hadn't noticed I enjoyed that."

"I just... I feel like I can't control it."

"You've just regenerated. You always took regeneration a bit bad. It'll settle down eventually."

"What if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't it doesn't matter. I still love you and I'm sure people won't mind much. You'll still be you. You're still the doctor." she paused. "Was that why you wanted to hear your name. Hmm?"

He didn't reply but she knew the answer. She whispered his name in his ear, reassured him that was still who he was. She pried his hands away from his face and kissed him softly. "Come back to bed," she pleaded. "You must be tired."

He nodded, yawning, and followed. They turned off the lights and the ceiling lit up with a soft glow, a projection of a thousand stars. She rested her head on his shoulder and traced random words in Gallifreyan on his chest. Soft slow circles that lulled him to sleep.


End file.
